College Years
by cruel-humor101
Summary: AU. The class of 2005 has just graduated high school, and are about to embark on a whole new life, college life…AN: Originality? Psh like that ever existed!...I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!
1. Prologue

**College years**

AU. The class of 2005 has just graduated high school, and are about to embark on a whole new life, college life…**AN: **Originality? Psh like that ever existed!

**Prologue **

"I give you the class of 2005!"

In a flurry caps were airborne, someone had even gone as far as throwing their gown.

I was thrilled, my high school days were over! No more having to go through each day seeing the people I hate, which was practically the whole school, save a few childhood friends as well as a small number of others who weren't on my blacklist.

Don't get me wrong I am not one of those people who has a bad out look on life or hates life, in fact I will probably be one of the most positive people you can ever meet, besides my best friend since kindergarten, Misao Makimachi; but I'll tell you more about her another time.

Alright so back to the main topic, high school. Its just full of people trying to be something they're not, they try so hard to fit in that they don't even know if they actually are, to put it simply everybody's fake.

All striving for the one thing that could make their high school years unforgettable, popularity. Yes that's right popularity, and to achieve said popularity you must either be known for throwing the wildest coolest kick ass parties that will have them talking for weeks, be able to receive or throw a ball. Yup you have to be a jock. Oh and how can we forget, it's all just one big damn fashion show, either your sporting the latest trends or setting them.

But wait what about the top dog? The head honcho? The king or queen of popularity? Well its quite simple actually to be the person who all want to please you must either be all of the above, or be pretty damn rich.

So how long is the reign for Mr. or Ms. Popularity? About a week before they are considered yesterday's news, some are even lucky enough to hold the "title" for two weeks. Hardly any have gone through high school being popular all four years, unless you are that one person that everybody wants to be, the perfect package as some would call it.

Ok so maybe I over exaggerated about everybody being fake and hating practically everybody in the school, but the people who I hate, or should I say dislike cause hate is such a strong word and I can't go as far as saying I hate them; seeing as my best friend can probably pass as one of them, are the preps. (AN: 8O big shocker there! sarcasm sarcasm) …well I have also gained exceptance into their little group, due to the fact that my friend is the reigning queen bee. but when it comes to music and plain personality we are complete opposites. I like rock, they like rap, I care more about what's on the inside and who you are as a person, they care more about how much money you have in your pocket and looks.

And if your not to busy being fake, then you are the people getting ignored; the rejects. So if you are not a prep then you are automatically a reject, which consist of: the rebels, rockers, punks, skaters, nerds, dorks, geeks, or you're a norm; the few the proud... the small number of people not on my blacklist.

So who am I you may ask?

Kaoru Kamiya, Class Valedictorian of 2005... Ms. Popularity

**AN: ok...well this will be story number 2 for me. i know i havent updated the other one in a long while, but i'm having some trouble writing the next chapter. anyways i know there is probably, wait no scratch that I KNOW there are a lot of grammar mistakes and blah blah blah, but hey i am not even close to being perfect. BUT i do feel like a complete moron cause midnight song (FYI she writes great stories) was nice enough to edit this for me, but i'm a dumbass and i lost it (hides in corner) so i'm very very sorry!**


	2. Ch 1

**College Years**

**Last Chapter**

_Kaoru Kamiya, Class Valedictorian of 2005...Ms. Popularity._

**Ch 1**

I know what your thinking, damn hypocrite. Were in fact I stand by what I

said one hundred percent. I can't stand how high school is was, its just a bunch

of preps and jocks thinking they're better than everyone else. And the parties

and fashion? Its just another excuse to go out on weekends and get drunk and

dress like a whore, while on weekdays your still dressed like a whore so it

really doesn't matter.

How can someone who is in fact at the top of it all possibly hate it? Easy I

never asked nor did I ever want it, and I can't figure out for the life of me

why anybody let alone the whole school would deem me popular.

Alright so the whole school does not deem me popular or even worthy, I over

exaggerate so sue me; but the choice few who do hate me, although ironic is

because I am Ms. Popularity. Wanting what they can't have, eaten away by envy and

jealousy, set bent on making my life a living hell, Ms. Yumi (needs a last

name...) and her friends.

Totally different from each other she fully despises me for it, which I don't

understand cause I'd think her out of anybody would be overjoyed to know

that; people around school say its because everybody including the rejects…wait no

the people who are in truth more fun to be around and have a conversation

with, like me. Making me one up then her, putting her second in show.

Yes, I know there are two of us? Oh yeah and let me tell you Yumi encompasses

everything that I absolutely loathe about high school. Now her I can truly

say I hate.

Which brings me back to this glorious day, and why tonight I am going to let

loose and go crazy Broadway style…err that's what Misao says anyways.

An hour later and I'm still at this freakin' hell hole they call a school

helping to clean up…of course I was unable to say no when they asked, what can I

say I'm a softy.

_'Sigh, why do I always…'_

"Kaoru!" I turn to see none other than Misao, coming towards me calling my

name, "Kaoru! What d you think, we're going to spend all day here," asked a

miffed Misao finally reaching me.

"Of course not, Misao but…"

"My point exactly! Now lets go! I finally convince you to go partying with

me, and we spend the better half of the day helping clean up, when we could have

used this time to pick out what your going to wear. You know what that means

don't you, less time at the mall not to mention getting you ready," said

Misao hands on her hips.

Sweat dropping I let out a nervous laugh, I can't believe I never considered

the possibilities of Misao taking me on one of her little mall expeditions.

As if reading my mind Misao says, " Well of course we're going to the mall,

you can't go to a party wearing just anything."

"Ok. Ok. Let me just help them take down the banner and then we can go."

With a roll of her eyes and a nod, I can't help but smile at her.

Misao Makimachi, the one and only other person on the A list that I can

stand. I realize that right now might not put her in a good light, but trust me

when I say that Misao is not anything like the rest of the them. She may seem

like that now but that's only cause I never really go out partying with her; what

can you do she's excited.

Any ways, best friends since Kindergarten, Misao has taken it upon herself to

set the trends at Osaka High; but what a shocker it was when she first

realized she was the person who's style everybody wanted to have.

Talk about a scary time, Misao was angry for weeks. Her like me could not

believe that the people who she found despicable looked to her for what to wear…

she eventually came to terms with it, but I think still to some degree she

hates it.

Securing myself on to the ladder as to not fall, I had untied one end of the

banner when I heard the voice of the one person I hoped I'd never have to see

after graduation; forcing down a grumble, I look down at Yumi.

"What do you want, Yumi?"

"Now why do you think that I want something? Can't a girl just come over and

say hi to one of her friends, " said Yumi in a bogus attempt at sounding

hurt.

Making a very un ladylike grunt, I look at her disbelievingly.

"Fine then, but I was only trying to be the bigger person and bury the

hatchet to this silly little rivalry," said Yumi sounding almost civilized.

"Yeah when pigs fly," was my sarcastic remark.

"Or when you do!" said Yumi pushing the ladder that I was on, sending it

tittering.

That son of a-excuse my language- BITCH! All that just so she could have some

lame ass attempt at hurting me!

For a split second it looked as if I was going to keep all my bones intact,

letting out a sigh of relief I look down to see Yumi looking up at me, getting

ready to give it one final little push to send it toppling over, along with

me.

If there was any shred of kindness in that cold hearted bitch, this was the

time for it to shine; I didn't even notice that I had been holding my breath,

until…

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Oh frickin' crap this was it I was goin' to die…ok so maybe I wasn't goin'

to die but I was most likely going to break some bones; waiting to hit the

ground, I shut my eyes, bracing for impact.

Hitting what I thought was the ground, it didn't hurt as bad as I thought.

In fact it didn't hurt at all, it actually felt…nice and secure.

That couldn't be right, opening my eyes I found myself looking into the most

amazing amethyst eyes I had ever seen.

**AN:** **DUN DUN DUN! lol ok so that's chapter one. What do you think? Give me**

**your complete and honest opinion. freaking A before i forget special thanks to midnight song! thank you so much for editing this for me! (grins) **


	3. Ch2

**Previously**

"What do you want, Yumi?"

"Now why do you think that I want something? Can't a girl just come over and say hi to one of her friends, " said Yumi in a bogus attempt at sounding hurt.

Making a very un lady-like grunt, I look at her disbelievingly.

"Fine then, but I was only trying to be the bigger person and bury the hatchet to this silly little rivalry," said Yumi sounding _almost _civilized.

"Yeah when pigs fly," was my sarcastic remark.

"Or when you do!" said Yumi pushing the ladder that I was on, sending it tittering.

That son of a-excuse my language- BITCH! All that just so she could have some lame ass attempt at hurting me!

For a split second it looked as if I was going to keep all my bones intact, letting out a sigh of relief I look down to see Yumi looking up at me, getting ready to give it one final little push to send it toppling over, along with me.

If there was any shred of kindness in that cold hearted bitch, this was the time for it to shine; I didn't even notice that I had been holding my breath, until…

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Oh frickin' crap this was it I was goin' to die…ok so maybe I wasn't goin' to die but I was most likely going to break some bones; waiting to hit the ground, I shut my eyes, bracing for impact.

Hitting what I thought was the ground, it didn't hurt as bad as I thought. In fact it didn't hurt at all, it actually felt…nice and secure.

That couldn't be right, opening my eyes I found myself looking into the most amazing amethyst eyes I had ever seen.

**Ch 2**

' _Oh My God I landed on someone!' _was the first thought that ran through my mind, along with, ' _Holy freaking crap! ' _

Being the moron that I am, I can't even form a sentence, luckily Misao's voice finally penetrates m_y _head. Tearing my eyes off of his amethyst ones, he sets me down as Misao finally reaches us.

"Oh my God, Kaoru are you okay?" asked a utterly terrified Misao.

"Yeah…"

"That fuckin' bitch! What the hell! That was totally…uh I can't believe,…oh my gosh I can't even form a sentence," exclaimed Misao running a hand through her hair, completely ignoring what I said. "I mean what kind of person does that? She could have seriously hurt you! I'll tell you one thing she is not getting away with this!"

"Are you done?"

"What do you mean am I done," asked Misao looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Misao, I'm just trying to tell you I'm fine."

Circling me, Misao gives me the twice over with scrutinizing eyes, before heaving a sigh and says, " I guess you're right, I mean you didn't hit the ground."

" Oh my gosh that right, I hit you!" I said whirling to the guy, " I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Hearing Misao laugh, I turn to look at her bewildered.

"You find this funny!"

" Yeah. Kaoru, you didn't land on him... he caught you," giggled Misao.

"Oh," was my intellectual reply, oh. OH! Man I am such a dork… " Well then I guess I should be saying thanks."

Giving me a wave of his hand he says, " Don't mention it."

Ok, I'm all for modesty and chivalry and what not but seriously who goes around saving a girl from a disaster like that and says don't mention it, seriously?…Who goes around saving a girl he doesn't even know any way?

Giving him a puzzling look, he chuckled and said, " I heard you scream and I wasn't just going to let you fall."

Smiling, I finally noticed his overall appearance. He was wearing a pair of black DC shoes, a black wrist band on one hand along with two studded bracelets, a studded belt looped through a pair of faded blue jeans that still hung low enough to see the rim of his red boxers, and a gray Led Zeppelin shirt with the letters in white that clung to his every curve, showing off his well toned body. (drool) And his hair which was a blazing red, was tied loosely at the nape of his neck, framing his slightly tan face.

He was a skater as far as I could tell…funny though, I hadn't seen him around when we were in high school, but I do think I heard of him; most of the girls, good and bad, were crazy about some guy with fiery red hair.

" Well…um I guess I'll see ya around," he said snapping me out of my own little world.

" Yeah, and thanks again."

He then turned and walked away to group of guys, one of them I noticed was a guy that I had gotten to know the last four years as Sanosuke Sagara, Sano for short, a skater for sure; I couldn't really call him a friend but more of a hi hello sort of friend, with the occasional talks if we had the same class.

Looking away, I focused my attention on Misao, who was smirking at me.

" What?"

" Don't act like I didn't see that. I saw you," said Misao with that same smirk on her face.

" Saw what?" I said totally confused.

" Ok yea whatever. don't play dumb with me missy," said Misao starting to walk towards her green Jetta.

"I'm lost, what are you talking about," I asked falling into step with her.

" Kaoru, please tell me your not that dense," said Misao rummaging through her purse to find her car keys.

"…"

" I stand corrected…I was talking about you and that skater guy, and how you like him," said Misao finally finding her keys.

" What? I don't even know him," I laughed.

" True…but you wanna get to know him," said Misao unlocking her doors. " I saw you checking him out."

" Oh no, not this again."

"What? You clearly liked him. What's so bad about that, is it cause he's a skater," asked Misao pulling out of the parking lot. "Don't tell me you've gone to the dark side?…Oh my gosh hell just froze over!"

" Very funny Misao," I said giving her a slight push. " I have not gone to the dark side."

" Then why wont you admit that you like him," asked Misao looking at me from the corner of her eye.

" Because I don't like him…and not cause he's a skater."

Letting out a sigh of disappointment, she dropped it; I couldn't help but feel a little bad, cause I know all Misao wants is for me to be happy. And how can I be happy? Well according to her I need myself a man.

She has this crazy notion that I have never had a boyfriend, therefore, have never been on a date. So ok I've never had a boyfriend per say but I have gone on a date or two.

I know right, how could anyone go through high school without a boyfriend or even "friends with benefits," let alone Ms. Popularity? Simple I don't need some guy, I am perfectly content being single; I'm also not so into the whole dating scene thing either. I do like guys but I guess I just haven't found that right guy yet…

**AN:…hmm...ok well yeah as you can tell no one edited this chapter (sheepish grin) Yeah so um...does anyone want to be my editor? well i have a couple more chapters for this story done already, but i want an editor! so the faster someone agrees (PLEASE tell me someone will agree!) the faster the update! well R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Previously**

" Then why wont you admit that you like him," asked Misao looking at me from the corner of her eye.

" Because I don't like him…and not cause he's a skater."

Letting out a sigh of disappointment, she dropped it; I couldn't help but feel a little bad, cause I know all Misao wants is for me to be happy. And how can I be happy? Well according to her I need myself a man.

She has this crazy notion that I have never had a boyfriend, therefore, have never been on a date. So ok I've never had a boyfriend per say but I have gone on a date or two.

I know right, how could anyone go through high school without a boyfriend or even "friends with benefits?" Simple I don't need some guy, I am perfectly content being single; I'm also not so into the whole dating scene thing either. I do like guys but I guess I just haven't found that right guy yet…

**CH 3**

The mall. A two story building of architectural genius…or so they say. The habitat that you would want to visit if you ever want to see the average teenager in its natural surroundings…that or a good cat fight over some sweater that wont even be in style in less than a week. Not to mention it holds every store imaginable. A high school paradise to scope out the opposite sex, get the latest in fashion, and of course the current hatred of my eye.

Being in a mall for two and a half hours can really start to piss a person off. Two and a half hours of non stop shopping, Misao took this "little" expedition to a whole new level; up escalators down escalators, up down, up down. Through racks and racks of clothes, in and out of dressing rooms, and on to a new store where the process repeats itself.

Did you know that every freakin' pair of jeans is somehow different? I sure as hell didn't, but Misao assured me that there is a big difference. There are flare, bell bottoms, low rise, boot cut, cuffed pants, hot pants, baggy pants and probably a lot more that I don't even remember!

And the same goes for shirts! T-shirts, blouses, cardinals, tank tops, tube tops, crop tops, long sleeve, short sleeve, and halter tops! (AN: LOL dude is it spelled crop top?...man I am such a freaking' dork. -)

Oh and the material their made out of, as well as shoes! Freakin' A don't even get me started!

"Oh, look at this, Kaoru I think this just might be what we've been looking for," exclaimed Misao holding up a black halter top with small white polka dots on it .

"Misao…excuse me if I'm not jumping up and down in joy, but that's what you've been saying for everything I've tried on. With the exception of that one dress that made me look like a plump raspberry," I said heaving a sigh.

" No, this time I'm certain. It's perfect! All we need now is a nice pair of jeans to go with it…and shoes, a bag (meaning a purse) and accessories," said Misao trailing off as she began to sift through the racks. "Ooh what do we have here?"

" Um… a pair of regular blue jeans."

" That was a rhetorical question…and their a pair of dark faded low rise jeans," said Misao eyeing the crop top with the jeans.

"…"

" I swear, Kaoru I don't see how you can be a straight A student and not know the difference between jeans," said Misao. " Now here, go try these things on."

Heaving yet another sigh, I head to the dressing room. In mere seconds I was changed, I have to say it didn't look too bad. Well except for the fact that the halter top looked a bit too tight and showed more flesh that I would have liked, and the low rise jeans, well let me just say now I know why their referred to as _low_ rise.

"Not bad, Misao. But I think that this shirt…I mean halter top looks too small, and what's up with these pants? They look too tight," I said tugging at the pants.

" What are you talking about," questioned Misao leaning on the door to the dressing room.

"I'm talking about the clothes, ya moron."

" I know that ya moron," said Misao pushing herself off of the door. " Just come out and let me see, so I can tell if anything needs to be changed."

Opening the door to my dressing room, I timidly walked out.

Standing there with her eyes bulging, Misao just looked at me like I was crazy.

"I told you. These pants are way to tight," I hissed, feeling the heat rise to my face as people stopped and stared.

Misao laughed. "What are you crazy! The clothes fit flawlessly."

Now it was my turn to look at her like she was crazy. "Good one, Misao. Tell me if that were true then why are so many people staring?"

Misao laughed.

"Will you stop laughing at me," I said getting frustrated.

" I'm not laughing at you. Its just…well Kaoru, the reason why people are staring is cause you look hot!" stated Misao with a grin plastered on her face.

I ducked back into the dressing room, I wasn't ever one for complements like that, they always made me blush like crazy, and this was no exception.

I could hear Misao telling me to hurry up as I changed back into my tan Capri pants, black colored tank top with a green long sleeved shirt underneath, and a pair of black converse shoes.

Now I thought what I was wearing was sufficient enough, it wasn't anything too dull, or too flashy, but it was simple. Just the way I liked it, I was simple, but Misao says no there's a difference between plain and simple, in which I dressed plain; in turn I tell her to go look in a dictionary cause they mean the same thing.

After buying my outfit for the night, I saved myself from having to spend another hour at the mall by successfully convincing Misao that I had everything else that would help complete my outfit at home.

So thus ended our journey at the mall.

Reaching my house, Misao punched in the code for the gate to open and began to drive up to my family's house. (Misao is considered family) A two story mansion made of brick with white pillars used to support the front porch as well as the balcony that could be seen protruding from the second floor. Surrounded by lush green grass, Sakura trees, and a vast array of roses. Complete with a fountain leading to the front steps.

Entering the kitchen, I couldn't help but look around at the small pink cherry blossoms bordering the walls, or the marble counters, the mahogany table that sat six in the center of it all, and the mini island that could barely be seen wrapping around the back porch leading to the sliding glass door.

It had been one of the last things that my mother had done.

Clearing my head of the thoughts that I tried so hard to suppress, I walked towards the counter, along with Misao and proceeded to drop our bags there. Misao going on to the fridge to grab herself a Cherry Coke.

"So where is everyone," asked Misao a she took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"I don't know. My dad is probably working, and I don't know where the dork is. Probably skateboarding or should I say eating dirt," I said as I hopped up onto the counter.

Misao laughed. " Your so mean to your brother."

I smiled, " I'm not mean, he's just a sissy."

Raising an eyebrow at me, she took a sip of her soda.

I couldn't help but laugh. " Okay, okay I was just kidding gees…he's probably out picking up hot babes he met at Hooters, you know the usual."

Misao snorted, immediately choking on her soda.

After about five minutes of choking and laughing like a maniac, Misao was able to get it under control. Giving me a disapproving glare as best she could without smiling.

Within a good half hour, I was unwillingly being forced up the spiral staircase by a relentless Misao, who despite her clear disadvantage in height was a lot stronger than she looked. Of course this is do to her having taken kempo since she was five.

Misao succeeding in finally having gotten me at the top of the stairs, had let out a jumble of curses having realized she had left all our shopping bags downstairs.

Doubting that Misao had enough energy to haul me up the stairs once more along with several shopping bags, I decided to give her a break. (HA! Misao out of energy…that'll be the day)

Reaching the landing, we heard the garage door open, filling the house instantly with chatter.

" All I'm asking for is to have my curfew extended a few hours, just for tonight," said one voice ,obviously belonging to my brother.

" So what is all this talk about an extended curfew, little brother," I asked entering the kitchen once again with Misao following.

Turning his blue eyes on me, he flashed me his ever present smile. " Shouldn't I be the one calling you little, _baby _sister, seeing as I was born first." Giving a slight nod and smile to acknowledge Misao's presence afterward.

" By two minutes," I stated. "And that's besides the point, you still haven't answered my question."

" Well tonight I'm planning on hanging out with the guys, and was hoping Dad would extend my curfew a couple hours." Grabbing the apple I had out of my hand, he continued, " You guys wanna come?"

" Whoa there, don't get ahead of yourself now. What makes you so sure I'm going to say yes or even consider it for that matter, " asked my father looking up from the paper he was reading.

" But the fact that you said you might say yes proves you were considering it, and the fact that you were considering it says otherwise, " said my brother his smile never faltering.

A deep throated chuckle escaped my Father's lips. " Fair enough, but the fact that I was considering it could mean I was considering a variety of different possibilities. For instance I could make you check up every hour, take a driver, your sister etcetera. "

Misao and I couldn't help but laugh, my father wasn't the best lawyer in Tokyo for nothing. Standing at 6'3" with broad shoulders, tan skin, a rigid jaw, deep blue piercing eyes and black hair; mix in intelligence, vigor, craftiness and a mind full of tricks, he was a force to be reckoned with.

My brother simply kept smiling. "True…but I don't see as to why I'd need to check in every hour, but if that's what you want then I can. As for the driver, you know I don't like being chauffeured around, so I'd have to say no to that. And I have no problem taking Kaoru or Misao seeing as I did invite them to come."

" Yeah and we appreciate the offer, but we already have plans," interjected Misao tucking a stray air behind her ear.

Turning their gaze on me, they each gave me a quizzical look…well more my father than my brother.

"What? I told you I was going out tonight, Dad…which reminds me, can my curfew also be extended a few hours?"

Laughing he said, " Fine, fine. But only if the both of you have your cell phones on at all times."

Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, I grabbed the shopping bags and headed back upstairs with Misao.

Entering my room, Misao made her way to the curtains and pulled them open. Allowing light to pour in the once darkened room, revealing a plush white carpeted floor, a four-poster bed made of mahogany, a black canopy with pink stars adorning it over head, glow in the dark stars every where, a desk, and posters of every type of rock band and anime covering the walls.

Flinging myself onto my bed, I grabbed my laptop to see if I had any new e-mails, beckoning Misao over when I caught sight of a certain e-mail address that belonged to a friend of ours.

_**To: Miss. understood**_

**_From: Foxy_**

_Tanuki,_

_Trust you to take the term ASAP literally…you know it wouldn't hurt you if you actually had a life besides the internet, but that's just a thought._

_Anyways just thought I'd drop a line and say congratulations on graduating. Hopefully you do something worth while to celebrate. Remember you only graduate from high school once, so don't waste the night by watching some dumb ass movie as you stuff your face. Knowing you that's probably what you call an eventful night._

_Damn its getting late and I still have to get ready for a night out on the town, well tell the itachi and twin boy that I also said congratulations._

_foxy_

**AN: **hey hey everyone! I updated this fic too! High five! Anyways sorry it took so long to update this fic, problems with the computer and then I had finals and I got a job. So I've been busy. Well hope you liked this chapter and I promise I'll update this story this week! Count on it!

**Reviewers:**

**midnight song:** YAY! You reviewed. Well I updated….so yeah what more can I say that I haven't said already. Well glad you reviewed and….hmm review again : )

**K: **Thank you for the review and I'm glad you can relate. Hope you stick around: )

**Serlgee: **Your too cute. I'm happy you liked my fic (goofy smile) anyways yes it was Kenshin. I just thought it would be cute to have their first meeting like that, and yes Kaoru has never had a boyfriend. As for Kenshin…well I'd hope that he hasn't had a boyfriend cause that'd be sad news for me! LOL no I'm just kidding I understood what you said I just thought it was a funny mistake NO OFFENSE! Anyways as for him not having a girlfriend….well…your just going to have to read and find out! HA! Now you have to read if you want to know! (laughs evilly)…hope you stick around if I didn't totally freak you out. : )


	5. Chapter 4

_**To: Miss. understood**_

**_From: Foxy_**

_Tanuki,_

_Trust you to take the term ASAP literally…you know it wouldn't hurt you if you actually had a life besides the internet, but that's just a thought._

_Anyways just thought I'd drop a line and say congratulations on graduating. Hopefully you do something worth while to celebrate. Remember you only graduate from high school once, so don't waste the night by watching some dumb ass movie as you stuff your face. Knowing you that's probably what you call an eventful night._

_Damn its getting late and I still have to get ready for a night out on the town, well tell the itachi and twin boy that I also said congratulations._

_foxy_

**Ch 4**

Putting the finishing touches on my outfit, Misao seemed rather pleased with herself. Not knowing if that was a good thing, I went into the bathroom to have a look in the vanity mirror.

Taking a look in the vanity mirror I couldn't believe what I saw, I looked…well damn I looked more like a girl than I ever have. Okay so yeah that sounds weird but I tend to lean more towards the tomboy look, and this was pretty different.

My hair that was usually swept up in a high ponytail was now only half pulled back by a black and white polka dotted barrette in the shape of a bow, with wisps of hair that had come loose from its holding framing my face. Curves that I knew I had, but never paid much attention to were now…well for a lack of a better word poppin' out at me.

" So what do you think," asked Misao poking her head into the bathroom. " You hate it don't you," said Misao stepping fully into the bathroom, after a few minutes of silence.

" NO! No, Misao I don't hate it. Its just that um well I've never really dressed like this before. I guess I was still in shock when you asked." Giving a weak smile, I turned to have another look in the mirror.

" Kaoru, will you stop acting so shy about your figure! Your beautiful. You have like the most symmetrical face I have ever seen, your eyes are the most gorgeous color ever and you have a body to die for. Oh and your hair? Full and voluptuous. In simpler terms your HOT!" exclaimed Misao becoming more and more animated as she went on. "OH and lets not forget the fact that you have boobs! Something that I'dKILL to have!"

Safe to say by now I was as red as a tomato. "Thanks, Misao but I would also like to remind you that you to are as you say hot, with or without boobs. so don't you go getting vein on me."

Heading out of the bathroom, Misao grabbed her duffle bag that I hadn't even noticed until now, while I popped in a mixed C.D. into the stereo.

Within a few seconds The Killers _Mr. Brightside _was blaring out of the speakers.

I could hear Misao telling me to turn it up from behind the closed door to the bathroom.

As the song was coming to an end, Misao emerged from the bathroom wearing a pale blue camisole with lacey white trimmings, a pair of faded hip huggers, and her usually braided hair was now in a messy bun. Light make-up adorned her face, from the light blue eye shadow to her light rose colored lip gloss, Misao looked flawless.

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. "So…who you trying to impress?"

In the middle of tossing her previously worn clothes into her duffle, she looked up at me. " What are you talking about? You know I have a reputation to uphold."

" Bull shit. You can care less about your rep. So spill it who is the new flavor of the week."

" I resent that," said Misao in mock hurt. "…I can to care about what people think about me."

" Yes, but not those people."

"Duly noted, but why is it that when I dress up it is because of a boy? Can't it just be because I consider myself a diva darling, " said Misao, the last part in a British accent .

I couldn't help but smirk " Because you only wear make-up if there's a boy involved…unless you've all of a sudden changed your sexual preference, because if that is the case then there is something you definitely have not told me. And did you just call yourself a diva?"

Misao semi glared. " That is not true, I do not just wear make-up when boys are involved. That just happens to be the case most of the time, and did you just call me a lesbian?"

"Which makes my question valid, and no I did not call you a lesbian, I asked if you were one."

"Well to answer your question, no there is no boy, and as for your other question, no, but what would be the difference in the question if I were," asked Misao flipping through my C.D. collection.

Grabbing a magazine off my desk, I sat at the foot of my bed and began to thumb through it. " Your lying, and I guess there'd be no difference if you were."

"…All right what if there is a boy? And why the hell did we just have a conversation about the possibility of me being a lesbian," asked Misao grabbing the magazine out of my hands.

" Well I was just wondering his name, and as for the conversation concerning your sexual preferences, well it was just a way for you to admit that there is a guy involved."

" His name is Shinimori, and I would have ended up telling you anyway so I don't see why you had to ask if I was a lesbian," said Misao tossing the magazine onto my bed.

" Shinimori? What the hell kinda name is that? And it speeds up the process."

" It's a nice name, and as for your lame ass "it speeds up the process" no it doesn't," stated Misao changing the song to The Vines _Get Free_.

" Yeah, yeah whatever. Can we just drop the whole lesbian question of why or why not and blah blah blah," I asked getting tired of the whole switching topic thing.

" Yes, thank god. I was getting tired of that, " said Misao tucking a pillow under her chin as she laid down on her stomach.

" Okay, so tell me about this Shinimori guy," I said doing the same as Misao.

" All right, so his name is Shinimori…err well at least that's his last name, I didn't really catch his first name, he's a skater and man is he fine!" exclaimed Misao with hearts in her eyes.

" The infamous Misao Makimachi couldn't get a guy's first name? Well that's the first…and it does explain why you were so bent on believing that I liked that one dude."

" Hey I'm a shy person…sometimes, and that is not why I said you liked that "dude" as you put it," said Misao returning to normal.

" Right… so tell me how did you come by this Shinimori?"

" Well…"

**Flashback**

" _Oh man I'm gunna be late!" _

_Tearing down the steps of Osaka High, one Misao Makimachi could not afford to be late once again to her family's little establishment The Aoiya, for it would mean a definite grounding._

" _Crap, crap mother fuckin' crap, I'm so fu…"_

" _Watch out!" exclaimed someone._

_Foot inches away from the sidewalk, Misao let out a scream when her foot did not connect with the pavement, but instead a fast moving board, a skateboard to be exact._

_Textbooks and papers went flying every where._

_Without a second thought, Misao quickly balanced herself on the skateboard and did a 180 heading back to where all her things lay._

_Reaching her belongings, Misao gave the board a somewhat hard push in the direction that in came from, and quickly bent down to gather her things. Disregarding everything that had just happened. _(Meaning her little trick on the board)

_Mumbling to herself about people needing to watch what the hell their doing, she continued to shove papers into different textbooks. _

" _Are you all right," asked a deep dead pan voice, while handing her some of the fallen papers._

" _Yeah fine. People just need to watch what the hell their doing," exclaimed Misao too busy picking up her things to even look up._

" _By the way you did that 180 I'd say you could pass as a skater, so I wouldn't pass judgment because it was an accident," said the dead pan voice turning icy._

" _Yeah well I am wearing a skirt so it was either that or show the majority of the school my ass, and I'm guessing by the whole I can pass as a skater and passing judgment comment you think I'm judging you because you're a skater? Well no I'm not, I know it was an accident, I was warned, and just because it was a skateboard doesn't mean it was because of a skateboarder, hence why I said people," said Misao grabbing the papers handed to her by the stranger._

_Straightening up with everything in hand, Misao finally came face to face with a boy roughly 6'3" by the looks of it, a head full of black hair with bangs falling into crystal blue eyes, and a face that showed little to no expression._

" _Well thanks for your help," said Misao as she took off down the sidewalk. " Sorry if I offended you!" called out Misao over her shoulder. _

**End Flashback**

" Interesting…but that doesn't explain how you know his last name," I said laying on my back.

" Oh, well after that I got quite a few people who came up to me and asked if I was okay, after my little run in with Shinimori," said Misao leaning on her side.

" I can't believe you said that whole show the school my ass part," I said laughing at Misao's choice of words.

" I know, arrgh I wanna kick myself for that. Man I wasn't even thinking when I said it!" exclaimed Misao a light pink appearing on her cheeks.

Within seconds we were rolling on the floor like fish out of water, and that's exactly how my brother found us.

" Hey, hey Sou-chan what's what's up," gasped Misao holding her sides.

" Well I was just going to ask what time you guys were going to leave, but you seem to be having one of your episodes again…," said Soujiro.

Picking ourselves off the floor, we tried to work out all the creases on our clothes.

" Hahaha. Your funny, " I said sarcastically.

" Oh but I am. Anyways what were you two laughing about," asked Soujiro leaning up against the wall of my door.

" Oh nothing, Misao here was just telling me of her latest embarrassing moment," I said pulling him into my room, so that he could take a seat on my bed.

"Ah, was it actually embarrassing like the time her Gramps hit on the leader of her Girls Scout troop, back when she was ten? Or was it more of an awkward moment like when she walked up to some girl that she thought was you, and started to ramble about her day?" asked Soujiro his smile getting bigger as Misao's face began to turn redder and redder with each passing moment.

I couldn't help but laugh. " No, it was more like the time when Misao's Gramps snuck off in the middle of our seventh grade field trip, got drunk, and came back hammered."

" Hmm was that before or after he chased the employees of Hotdog On A Stick?" said Soujiro grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

" Oh it was definitely after that, Misao had to catch him remember? It took her about ten minutes to…"

" OKAY, it was definitely not as embarrassing as that!" said Misao looking as if she'd gotten a third degree sunburn. " NOTHING was as embarrassing as that…"

"Okay, so then what happened," asked Soujiro still smiling.

**Reviewers:**

**t: YAY! I'm so happy you like my story! (clasps hands in a childish manner) You really thought my story was quick, witty, and fun? really? wow, that means a lot. thanks!...I've never seen gilmore girls...is it any good? wait no don't answer that! i can get hooked on practically anything if you say its good! (blushes) well to quit rambling and answer your question, yes her brother is sojiro. Her twin borther to be exact (I'm pretty sure that became obvious...right?)...hmm k well... keep those reviews coming! (smiles)**

**Sky Fairy 77: Wow, you sound so bubbly in yor review (grins) thanks for your encouraging words! I'm so happy that I can make them sound real. Well I hope to get more reviews from you! OH and how couldI forget! THANK YOU SO MUCH for putting me on your favorites lists! (big goofy grin)**

**AN: Chapter 4 done! YAY! Anyways as you can probably see, my editor, Midnight song,did not edit this, or the previous one. Don't blame her though! I was going to send it to her, butI wanted to get it out now and not later. Rest assured that the next chapter will be edited, BUT it will take longer to get out cause well its about 20 pages long...maybe more who knows. oh crap! Now I've probably scared her away...**

**R&R PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: ...dude bare with me when it comes to the music in this chapter ok. For one I do not know that much about rap or R&B...sure maybe a little thanks to my sisters but yea no not a lot. I also do not have any access to the internet to simply type in an artist's name and get the lyrics. Oh and another thing I had to redo this chapter because I totally lost it on word processor because it had to shut down, oh but that wasn't a problem because it was saved on word pad, but I'm a dumb ass, and I accidentally pushed save changes made on word pad when I had done cut and paste! **

**Ch 5**

8:00p.m.

People pouring out onto the patio, beer bongs, chugging contests, lighting up joints and people already passed out on the front lawn. This was the sight that greeted us as we pulled up.

" This looks like fun."

" Yeah it does," said Misao enthusiastically.

Getting out of the car, we made our way to the throng of people blocking the entrance.

" Okay, Kaoru, the only hard part of any party is making it past the front door," said Misao grabbing my hand so that she could push our way through. Her being smaller than me, we could make it through faster.

The hallway, the place were people socialized or made out, if they hadn't already acquired a room from upstairs, of course this would spread to the patio. Hot sticky bodies rubbing up on one another, the living room served as the dance floor, and the kitchen was the place to get your beer from ten different kegs or your choice of hard liquor; yup where you went to get drunk.

Making our way through the backyard, we were greeted with drunken slurs of what I think were what's up? How you doin'? Hey beautiful and drunken babble. The backyard was unquestionably the place where all the drunks were.

" That's nice… tell me again why we are back here," I asked having to get another incapacitated person off me.

" I was just showing you all the different hangouts of a party," said Misao looking around.

Giving her a pointed look, I said," Right…Misao, from what you told me of this Shinimori guy, I doubt he'd be back here."

Misao blushed at being caught looking for him.

Heading back to the house, we stopped at the kitchen to take a couple of shots and grabbed a cup of Jack Daniel's.

8:15p.m.

Okay so we weren't there that long and we were well on our way to being drunk, but hey…when in Rome.

8:48p.m.

_Ladies and gentlemen_

_This is a Jazze Phizal Productshizzle_

_Missy _

_The Princess is here_

The song had just started when we entered the living room, and Misao being the crazed dancer that she was, just had to dance.

_Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh_

_Work my body so melodic_

_This beat flows right through my chest_

_Everybody ma and poppy came to party_

_Grab some body_

_Work your body, work your body_

By now we had everyone in the living room dancing. Music blaring, adrenaline pulsing through our veins, and the pounding of the music only fueled our moves. It looked like one big orgy.

" Let me see ya'll 1, 2 step!" sang a flushed Misao. Hoisting herself onto the table, Misao showed the whole party exactly why she was the dance champion.

"WOO! Go, Misao! Go, Misao! Go, Misao!" I said from bellow her still dancing. I was able to get whole crowd to cheer her on.

" Man that girl can really dance," said the white haired boy whom I had been dancing with for the majority of the song. " So how do you know her?" he asked trying to strike up conversation as we danced.

" Best friends since kindergarten," I said taking another sip of my drink. Man this guy looked so familiar. Why couldn't I figure out where I'd seen his face before? Damn some valedictorian I am, can't even remember people. Then again I was not of sound mind, plus this guy was a good dancer and hell I was having fun.

" You know I can't really hear you over the music," he said grabbing my hand and leading me to the hallway.

Okay so maybe I was buzzed, but I was still sane enough to remember what I said about the hallway, and if he even tried anything, he was going to get a leather bound boot up his ass.

9:09p.m.

" That was the lamest joke," I said unable to stop laughing.

" I know, but then why are you laughing," he asked smiling at me.

" Can I ask you something," I asked regaining control of myself.

" Shoot," he said raising an eyebrow.

" Well we've been talking for who knows how long, and all I know is that you look familiar, you use to live here back in Freshman year, and I don't even know your name," I said cocking my head to the side so I could have a better look at him.

Taken aback by what I had said, he just stared at me for a few seconds before replying. "Kaoru, its me Enishi. I thought you knew who I was."

Giving him a blank look, it took my brain a few seconds before it sunk in.

" What," I asked still stunned.

" I thought you…"

" No, no you thought I knew who you were? Of course I didn't know who you were! What the hell kinda bullshit is that? I knew who you were, if I knew that I would have never considered talking to you!" I said my voice growing louder as memories started to flood my mind. " I can't believe this…no I can't believe that you actually have the audacity to try to talk to me."

" Kaoru, look I…"

" Save it for someone who cares," I said walking off to go find Misao.

Pushing my way through the crowd, I could hear Enishi calling after me. Pushing my way harder through the crowd, I finally made it to the center of the living room, were a circle had formed around Misao and a boy with black hair and a green bandana were dancing.

" Hey buuuuddy, where've you been?" asked Misao swaying her hips to Usher's _Yeah._

" Reliving some bad memories," I said downing what had to be my third cup of alcohol. "I think its time for us to blow this pop stand."

" Yeah sure," said Misao turning to her dance partner. " Well it was fun Katsu, but I gotta go. See you around."

9:34p.m.

We left the party. ( **AN: **They are not driving themselves! Kaoru and Misao decided to take a driver! Be safe people DON'T DRIVE DRUNK!)

9:55 p.m.

Pulling up to Tae's house, it looked as if the party had just begun.

" So you going to tell me what happened?" asked Misao while we walked across the grass.

" Nothing, I just thought it was time to head to Tae's," I said forcing a smile.

" Oh, okay. At first I thought something happened" said Misao nearly tripping over a rock.

Balancing her, I think she was a little more than buzzed. How that happened, well it could have been sometime around when she took her third shot of Smirnoff or her second round of margaritas, I don't know, I'm not a doctor.

Making it to the front door, you could already tell that this party was going to be a little harder to get in. In fact this party had a bouncer and a line to get in.

Walking to the front of the line, it didn't take us that long to get in. What can I say being considered popular has its benefits.

Making our way through the house, we met Tae half way to the living room.

" Hi girls, I was wonderin' when you two would get here," said Tae in her southern accent.

With her neat brown hair cut a few inches from her shoulder, milky white skin, a delicate figure, add a pair of light blue jeans, a peach colored blouse, and a pair of Doc Martins; Tae was a walking example of the all American girl next door.

Ironic that whenever Tae through a party, it was one of those big kick ass parties that had everyone talking the day after.

Smiling, we exchanged greetings, and talked a bit on various subjects, but soon Tae was called away to tend to her many guests; who seemed to be growing by the second.

" So, what do you want to do first? Should we continue down our path of being incredulously stupid drunk or dance…and then continue our way on being incredulously stupid drunk" I asked. Clasping my hands together, I looked at her with round innocent eyes.

Brows furrowed, Misao seemed to be deep in thought contemplating what to do next. "How bout… we find a bathroom?"

Falling over anime style I said, " THAT'S what had you thinking so hard? Damn I'd like to see how you look when your doing some homework! Probably look like your constipated…"

Shrugging her shoulders, she began to make her way down the hallway. " FYI I do not look like I'm constipated when I'm doing my homework, it just so happens that I've been told I look endearing and self-effacing."

" Who the hell told you that?" I grunted, " whoever it was lied, cause I for one have never…wait did you say self-effacing? Damn you must have done some homework to know that word. Shit you did homework _and_ you said self-effacing, damn slow down there Misao, one surprise at a time. "

" Oh your funny," said Misao sarcastically. Sticking her tongue out at me, she closed the door to the bathroom; leaving me to wait for her.

10:20 p.m.

Have you ever happened to just stumble upon a room, where the atmosphere is mellow and the people there seem really chill and happy? Feeling yourself drawn to them for some unknown reason?

Well that was the case for Misao and myself. These people just seemed so serene and at peace with themselves and their surroundings, of course they were all taking hits off of bongs. Now you may think us stupid, but you should at least give us some credit. Misao and I knew why it was like the way it was, the mellowness of it all…not to mention the smoke haze that engulfed the room.

Now you often hear people talk about peer pressure, or the need to do drugs to fit in, but that's just a load of shit. No one really cares if you do or you don't, as long as you feel secure within yourself. Now that's not to say that I've never gotten high, cause I have, but the feeling of you have to or you need to, isn't there. Its simply something that just happens.

However, in this case me and Misao decided to not do anything. But we still hung out anyway and watched Scary Movie 2.

The movie had barely started, when I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. Pulling it out, it showed I had a new text message.

_Sender: Fox_

_Hey I heard from Tae that you and the weasel are here. Come find me, I'm heading towards the balcony with some friends._

" Hey, Misao," I said looking over at her sprawled form on the floor, " Meggie is here. She wants us to find her."

" Meggie? Yeah, ok I think we've been in here to long. Your getting high off the fumes, and I think so am I…when the hell did I end up like this," said Misao lifting her body off the floor.

10:37 p.m.

" Kaoru, I don't think we're goin' to find her. Can we please stop and get something to drink, I'm so thirsty," whined Misao. " Oh, oh look!"

" What?"

" Alcohol… the reason and solution to all of life's problems. Lets go get some," said Misao perking up a bit.

10: 48 p.m.

Another cup and five Jell-O shots later, and we still hadn't found our friend, but it was safe to say that we were now officially drunk.

" Okay, okay where does a bank, wait no uh…oh okay, where does a fish go to keep his money?" said Misao having attracted a small group of people outside of the kitchen. " A riverbank."

Ordinarily yeah that joke sucks, but when your drunk, anything can become hilarious.

" Well guys see ya round, we're gunna go dance," declared Misao grabbing me by the elbow.

Walking into the living room, Outkast's _The Way You Move_ was coming to an end, and 50 cent's _Disco Inferno _was beginning to play.

Making our way to the center of the floor, thanks to Misao, we began to dance all over again. At some point I even think Misao's dance partner from the other party, Katsu, made an appearance. Although, that is not who had Misao pulling out some of her best moves. No, it was do to a flamboyant homosexual who could dish out the moves just as well as Misao. Honjo Kamatari.

" Oh, now don't hurt yourself honey," said Kamatari smiling, while spinning me.

" Just try and keep up," said Misao doing a particularly sultry move.

" Doll, you should know better a queen beats a straight in this room every time."

Laughing we knew we had made a new friend.

11:14a.m.

Akira Hishomi, heartthrob of our high school. A living breathing example of the classic tall, dark and handsome scenario. Misao and Kamatari had been pestering me to go talk to him, going on and on about how we could make the cutest couple, with Misao throwing in her constant statement of ' You need a boyfriend!'

Giving in, he proved to be a very good source of company. He was kind, charming, and the most important funny. And let me tell you it is not easy for me to give any form of compliment to a guy, save my brother, or dad, but I was drunk. Not as drunk as I was earlier but drunk nonetheless, and he did not once try to use that to his advantage. Instead he went out of his way to find me some water and bread.

" So what made you decide to come talk to me all of a sudden," asked Akira catching me by surprise.

" Wha-what do you mean," I asked feigning innocence.

He shook his head chuckling. " I mean exactly what I said. During high school we never talked, so what made you notice me now?"

" Hey, you make me sound like a stuck-up brat with that 'what made you notice me now'" I exclaimed tipsily. (remember she's still pretty drunk.)

" So you did notice me," he said smiling.

" So why'd I have to eat bread?"

He laughed. " It soaks up the alcohol in your system, now how bout you answer the question."

" Well I didn't know that was a question, it sounded more like a statement to me."

" Ouch, you make me sound like a cocky bastard," said Akira flashing me another grin.

" Hey, I work with what you give me."

11:45a.m.

You know how there are times in your life when you do something you wish that no one in your immediate family found out about? Like catching you drunk off your ass? Making out with a boy? Or all of the above?

Well let me give you some advice if you ever get caught: 1. Make up an elaborate story as to why whatever event took place happened. 2. Use the ever popular 'I can explain' excuse or 'Its not what it looks like' 3. Deny it. It don't matter what it is, you just deny it. Especially if the person who catches you is an over protective brother.

" Kaoru, please tell me I didn't just see that," said Soujiro with what looked like a strained smile after scaring off Akira.

I knew that what I was about to say was only going to make things worse but damn my mind was blank of any valid excuse that he could possibly accept as the truth. "…okay."

" Oh god, Kaoru! What the hell were you thinking?" exclaimed Soujiro, " making out with… with him, have you lost your mind!"

" Sou-chan don't make such a big deal out of this, okay so yeah I was kissing a guy," I said unable to stop smiling.

" While drunk off your ass. What if something happened?" exclaimed Soujiro in an eerie calm voice.

Clucking my tongue, I looked at him with what could be considered a questionable face. "…yeah I think I like it better when you were smiling."

Irritation flashed through his eyes. Not a good sign even for me, if I knew one thing about my brother, it would be his temper. Yes, his smiling all the time may get annoying, hell it can be down right creepy at times, but when he's mad, he's mad. Not many know of his temper for he's a little slow at becoming worked up, and its very rare, earning him the title of the calm patient twin, but those who do know are just glad it doesn't happen often.

Me on the other hand am the total opposite. I can never admit I'm wrong, I never change my mind on anything, I'm quick-tempered, and I absolutely hate being told how to do something or what to do. Which can be a very bad combination under the wrong conditions. This being one of them.

" Hey, don't get mad. I wasn't doing anything wrong, and I'm not some kid who needs to be told what to do," I said getting annoyed.

" I'm not mad, I'm annoyed, and I think I have a reason to be, you're my little sister," he said heaving a sigh while running a hand through his hair.

" By two fucking minutes!"

" Okay, how much have you had to drink?" asked Soujiro baffled on my current condition.

" Oh, so you think me kissing Akira has to do with me being drunk? Well let me tell you I was a hell of a lot more drunk then, then I am now!"

" Do you hear yourself when your talking?" asked Soujiro no longer smiling.

" That didn't come out the way I meant it, but I don't need you always watching my every move. Besides I can tell that you've been drinking too."

Staring at each other, it was a game of who would crack first under the others penetrating gaze.

Breaking eye contact, Soujiro replaced his once serious face with his ever constant smile. With a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, he left. Leaving me to look at his retreating back.

Letting out a low growl, I deserted my position by the wall, and went in search of Misao and Kamatari.

12:00a.m

Taking me a grand total of about three minutes, I found Misao and Kamatari in a chugging contest. The liquor of choice, vodka, pure and simple. Who could down four shots before the other, was the point of the game, and by the looks of it, it looked as if it would be Misao.

" DONE!" shouted Misao slamming her shot glass on the counter. " Looks like I win again, Kamatari."

" Well, maybe Kaoru here will be able to beat you, for alas it looks like I cannot," said Kamatari theatrically.

" Kaoru, shouldn't you be with Akira?" hiccupped Misao.

" Nah, wasn't interested. So are you the only one I have to beat, or is there some real competition?"

12:37a.m.

Sobering up immediately to help a stumbling Misao to a chair in the arch way, I was left watching over the intoxicated Misao, while Kamatari went to get a glass of water.

" I love this song!" slurred Misao hearing the music being carried over from the living room. Standing up she wobbled her way right into the edge of the arch way.

Swaying a bit myself, I walked over to the laughing Misao. " Okay, Miss Misao I think its time that we went home."

" Why the heck would we want to do that? The nights still young," said Misao. Pushing herself away from me, she began to walk back to the chair as be she could, a way to show that she was fine.

Hearing the clacking of shoes coming closer, I turned around to find Kamatari rushing over to us with what looked like bread and the glass of water.

_' What the hell is up with bread?'_

" Sorry it took me so long honey, but it took a little longer than I thought to find the bread." Handing Misao the bread and glass, Kamatari let out a sigh.

Downing it in a matter of seconds, Misao set the glass on the side table and waited for our next move.

" Kamatari, I think we better get going," I said still feeling a bit tipsy. _'Man I knew that that rematch against Misao was a bad idea…'_

" Why," asked Misao louder than usual. " I'm not that drunk!"

Looking at her blankly, Kamatari and I didn't say anything.

" Oh, come on!…okay, okay if I promise to cut back on the drinking can we please stay?" pleaded Misao with her best puppy dog pout and big round eyes.

Needless to say Misao did not keep her promise. Within minutes, she had yet again gotten herself into another chugging contest, but this time around it wasn't shots, it was beer bongs. You would think that her being drunk off her ass was a sure fire sign to say no, but no somehow I totally missed that big ass red flag.

Having lost Kamatari in the crowd, I proceeded to try and find Misao, who by some means disappeared while we weren't looking.

" I swear…this is getting ridiculous," I grumbled yet again getting squished between two different people, who just so happened to both be guys. Proving yet again that God must hate me.

" Um excuse me…," I said muffled by one's chest. I waited a few seconds and this prick still didn't say anything. What did he honestly think that I didn't know he was facing me? I mean come on my face was in his chest, how could I not! "Excuse me, do you think you can back up," I said a lot louder, my patients running out.

Moving his body just enough so that my face wasn't buried in his chest, I glared up at Osaka's biggest jock, Hiroshima Li. ( hahaha I made that up…leave me alone:grins:)

' _Damn, damn, damn it to hell!'_

" Hey there Kao, you know if you wanted to be that close to me you could have just asked," replied Li ignoring the glare I was giving him.

" Its Kaoru, get it right I'm not some damn farm animal, and I don't want to be close to you, not even remotely close, I just got stuck here between you and…oh well look at that I got stuck between dumb and dumber," I said taking notice of Li's right hand man behind me.

" Kao, you hurt me with those words," stated Li with what I'm guessing he thought was a boyishly charming grin.

" Would you rather have me hurt you physically," I asked in a sickly sweet voice trying to contain my rising anger.

Chuckling, he shook his head back and forth. " Oh Kao, you know me all to well," he whispered huskily in my ear as he put his arm around me, allowing me to smell the alcohol on his breath.

'_Fuck I walked into that one.' _Pulling his arm off of me, I tried to walk away, but to no avail. Hiroshima Li and Nagasaki Tao (hehehe. I know I know I suck at making up names, leave me alone already:grins:) weren't quarterback and number one linebacker ( I know absolutely shit about football…HELP ME!) for nothing.

' _Fuck! How the hell am I going to get out of this one?…where the hell is Soujiro when you need him!'_

" There you are honey, I was getting worried," said Kamatari having spotted me. Stopping in front of us, he studied the sight in front of him, and pulled me into his arms. " I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch my girlfriend," said Kamatari in the manliest voice he could muster.

" Nice try, quire," said Li reaching out to grab my hand.

Encircling my arms around Kamatari's waist, I had to bite the inside of my lip to keep from laughing at the look on Li's face.

" Their pulling your leg, Li. Honjo is the biggest queen in Tokyo," replied Tao from behind Li.

" Oh your so sweet, but I'm bisexual," stated Kamatari smiling his million dollar smile.

" Prove it then," said Li crossing his arms over his chest.

Before I even knew what was happening, Kamatari's lips were on mine in one swift motion.

With what probably looked like a passionate kiss but was really a harmless peck on the lips, had Li red faced and angry. Stalking off with Nagasaki right behind him, they left a smiling Kamatari and a dazed me.

" Oh that was so much fun honey, we should do it again some time," giggled Kamatari as we once again started our search for Misao. " You know it wasn't all that bad."

" What wasn't all that bad," I asked as I peered out onto the patio.

" Kissing a girl. You know I always thought it would be gross," replied Kamatari fallowing me around back.

" I don't know if I should take offense to that."

He laughed. " No, no its just that I'd never kissed a girl before."

Stopping in the middle of the lawn, I turned my full attention on him. " Wait your first, first? Like first time ever?"

He nodded his like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Let me get this straight, you've been ga…a homosexual all your life?" I asked in disbelief.

" You can say gay, and yeah basically."

" Um how…I don't mean how, but when? I mean how did you know at such a young age? I don't mean a young age cause you couldn't have possibly known at such a young age, but…"

" Well honey, you sort of know when all the other boys in third grade want to play with trucks, get dirty, and roll around in the mud, and you would rather be playing with an Easy-Bake Oven," explained Kamatari cutting off my rambling.

" Third grade!" I all but shouted.

Nodding his head firmly, he began walking again leaving me behind.

Regaining my composure, I rushed to catch up with him. " Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

" Oh don't worry about it doll face," smiled Kamatari. Linking arms with mine, we made our way back to the house.

1:01a.m.

Having still not located Misao, our main focus was beginning to shift to other things, and when I say we I mean Kamatari. Having caught the eye of a particularly cute soccer player on the back porch, he began to shamelessly flirt; leaving me alone to find our smashed friend.

I had just about given up hope, at ever finding Misao, when I unmistakably heard her voice.

" Hey, don't tell me that I've had enough, I'll tell you when I've had enough," said one voice, unquestionably belonging to Misao.

" Well its pretty damn obvious that you've had enough," said another masculine voice.

'_Oh God…' _Walking faster to where the source of the voices were coming from, I began to get worried.

Making my way through the sliding glass door, I found Misao fighting with a rather tall guy. ( not seriously fighting but you get what I mean) Under any other circumstances, this would have been quite a funny scene, seeing as this guy had about a foot over Misao.

" Misao, what the hell are you doing," I asked walking over to them, causing all eyes to look at me.

" You know this crazy girl," asked the guy, whom I now noticed was wearing black Dickies pants, a black Rolling Stones shirt, a studded belt covered by his shirt, studded bracelets, Vans, and had piercing crystal blue eyes hidden behind his coal black bangs.

" Who the hell are you calling crazy," said Misao glaring daggers at the guy.

" Well you've got to be crazy to want to keep drinking when it obvious you've had enough," he said once again glaring at Misao.

" Hey your not my father, you can't tell me what to do!" exclaimed Misao trying to grab the cup out of his hand.

" Your right I'm not, cause if I was I'd kick your ass for being this drunk," said the tall boy clearly annoyed.

" Maa maa, Aoshi," chuckled another voice.

Eyes flying to the source of the third voice, they landed on a guy casually leaning against the counter, holding a Corona. Wearing a black Beatles shirt, dark blue jeans, a studded belt, two studded bracelets, a black Atticus wrist band, with fiery red hair tied loosely, and amethyst eyes he was…he was the guy from this afternoon.

Staring at him, I was about to say something, when Misao and this Aoshi guy started at it again. They continued to argue with each other for about five minutes, before I couldn't take it anymore.

" That's it!" I declared. Grabbing the cup from Aoshi's hand, I walked briskly to the sink where the guy from this afternoon was standing and poured the contents down the drain.

" Hey what the hell was that for," exclaimed Misao.

" So the two of you will shut the hell up," I said turning around. " Besides he's right, you don't need anymore alcohol, your already drunk off your ass."

" Okay fine," said Misao throwing her hands up in defeat.

Noticing that Aoshi and his friend, whom I still didn't know his name, were staring at us, I began to shift uncomfortably.

" Well um thanks for stopping Misao from drinking, Aoshi and you…I still don't know your name," I said sheepishly to his friend.

" Its Kenshin," he replied with a smile.

" Kenshin…thanks again for saving me, but we got to go," I said thankful that my face was still a bit flushed from the cold as well as the alcohol, or else he would have been able to notice the slight blush staining my cheeks.

Taking a hold of Misao's hand, we began to make our way out of the sliding glass door when Li and Tao came through, forcing us to halt.

" Kaoru, just the person I was looking for," grinned Li. " So where's your boyfriend?"

" Gee, apparently not with me," I said with an edge in my voice. I was getting sick of his constant pestering.

" Funny thing is I do know where he is, and I also know that you two aren't dating," he said taking one step forward, forcing me to take one step back.

" Okay…believe what you want, but we are," I said trying to brush it off and walk past him.

Blocking my path yet again, he continued, " But you aren't. You know how I know you two aren't, cause although a quire, Honjo does not strike me as the type to cheat. So then why would he be kissing someone else, who is a guy?" One more step forward, one more step back. He waited to see if I would answer. " Oh that's right, because you two aren't dating."

Opening and closing my mouth repeatedly, I found myself not able to say anything. Out of nowhere, I heard myself speaking. " You see we have…an open relationship, and I do believe he said he was bi." _' Oh crap I did not just say that.'_

" Really then why didn't you just say he was a friend with benefits?" asked Li visibly enjoying watching me squirm. One more step forward, one more step back.

Laughing nervously, it was like I had no control over what came out of my mouth. " No, you see I didn't mean we had an open relationship…well not me…I meant…him." Trailing off I didn't know what the hell I was saying. "...That son-of-a-bitch I can't believe he cheated on me!"

" Oh Kao, why are you lying to me?" he asked.

" What the fuck? Kao?" laughed Misao from the stool next to Aoshi and Kenshin, who were watching this unfold.

" You should keep your mouth shut, Misao," said Tao who until now had been quiet.

" Oh put a cork in it, Nagasaki. And its Makimachi to you," shot back Misao, earning a warning glance from Aoshi plainly saying 'stay out of it.'

" Now, now, lets not loose sight of why we're here," said Li, " so now tell me why did you lie, Kaoru?"

" Isn't it obvious, Einstein," said Misao, " she doesn't like you. Damn it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out."

One more step forward, one more step back. I didn't have anymore room to move back, I was blocked from behind by the kitchen table.

" Don't you have another guy to screw, Makimachi, so why don't you just get out of here," said Tao sneeringly.

" I think your confusing me with yourself," replied Misao, making it apparent that she was far from being sober.

Eyes turning into slits, Tao stormed over to Misao, ready to rip her from the chair, if Aoshi hadn't blocked him.

" Get out of the way, Shinimori," bit out Tao.

" Isn't it obvious she's drunk, just leave her alone," said Aoshi coldly.

'_So that's the Shinimori Misao was talking about, not bad.' _Shaking my head, I had more important things to worry about, like how the hell I was going to get away from Li this time.

" Tao, forget about the Makimachi girl, we're just here for Kaoru," said Li calling off his faithful companion. " What do you say we continue this conversation somewhere else?" grabbing my wrist, he began to walk towards the door.

" Whoa! Wait a minute, I'm not going anywhere with you," I stated getting my wrist out of his grasp.

Grasping my wrist more firmly, he began to pull me, only this time he just held tighter when I tried to wriggle free.

" What the hell do you think your doing, Hiroshima, let go of me," I said still trying to get free. "Hiroshima, I'm not kidding around, let go!"

Spinning around, he stopped mere inches from my face. "No, your coming with me," he whispered harshly, his grip on me becoming painful, making me wince.

Doing the only thing that I knew that would make this creep let me go, I twisted his arm. Instantly his grip loosened, allowing me to move out of his grasp.

Storming up to me, his hand shot out to grab hold of me when he was stopped by another hand.

Eyes snapping to the side, it was Kenshin.

" I think she's made it pretty clear that she doesn't want to go with you, that I do," said Kenshin calmly.

" And who the hell are you?" asked Li who by now wasn't even hiding the fact that he was pissed.

" That's irrelevant to the situation, but its Kenshin, Himura Kenshin," he said.

" Look Li, I'm not in the mood to deal with you, so just leave," I said before he could say anything.

Glaring at Kenshin one last time, he walked away with Tao.

Letting out a sigh, I turned fully toward Kenshin. " Sorry about that."

" Its cool, but I think your ex doesn't know that its over," said Kenshin taking a sip of his Corona.

" Ew gross! He was never her/my boyfriend," exclaimed me and Misao at the same time.

" Sorry, I just thought by the way he was acting you must have dated," laughed Kenshin.

I couldn't help but smile. " Yeah no. He's just crazy…uh, we better go before they decide to comeback," I said feeling Misao's smiling face looking at me.

Motioning for Misao to follow, we headed toward the door.

" It was nice meeting you both," called out Kenshin.

Flashing them a smile, we disappeared through the door.

1:30a.m.

" Open up the door! Some of us need to use the bathroom to ya know," shouted yet another voice on the other side of the bathroom door.

" Then I'll tell you what I told everyone else, if you need to go that bad then go to the gas station," I yelled back. Now usually I'd prefer to be on the other side of the door, while Misao puked her brains out, but she insisted that I be right there incase of an emergency.

" I am never drinking that much again," groaned Misao flushing the toilet for what had to be the tenth time. Standing up, she straightened out her camisole and any other wrinkles that she could see. " Kaoru, do you think you can help me with my hair? This strand wont stay in place," said Misao trying to fix her hair.

Walking over to her, I took out the barrette that had been holding my hair, and put it in her hair. " There. Now give me that hair tie on your wrist so I can put my hair up in a ponytail."

Walking out of the bathroom, we were met with glares of every kind.

" So where we going now," asked Misao as we made our way through the hallway.

" What do you mean where are we going now? We're going home duh," I said making it to the main hall.

" Oh thank god I found you girls, I was afraid that you two had already left," exclaimed Tae rushing over to us. " Listen, you girls gotta help me, this party is gettin' out of control."

" I don't know how much help we'd be, Tae. I don't know about Kaoru here, but I'm pretty drunk," explained Misao.

" But you two are the only ones I know they'll listen to!" said Tae desperately.

Unable to ignore the desperation that was written all over her face, and remembering all the times that Tae had helped us, we owed her this.

" Okay, so this is what we'll do, Misao you take the living room and the hallways, Tae you take the upstairs and the balcony, tell them they have about ten minutes to get out before the cops show up. And I'll take the patio, back porch, and the kitchen," I said heaving a sigh.

" Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" exclaimed Tae giving me a hug before rushing off.

" Just remember to stay away from any exits!" I yelled at her retreating figure.

" I hope you know what your doing," said Misao running a hand through her hair. " And why do you get the back porch and the kitchen?"

" Because that's where the alcohol is, and you shouldn't be around it," I said heading to the back. " And I'm not interested in Aoshi, so you don't have to worry."

Mumbling, Misao walked off in the other direction.

1:50a.m.

' _Yeah, would have been best to tell the people in the kitchen first,'_ I thought as I tried not to get trampled by all the people rushing.

Making it to the kitchen, there was far more people there, then there was earlier; making it a lot harder to say anything over the talking.

Detangling myself form the masses, I did the only thing that I could do, I climbed the kitchen table and whistled as loud as I could. Almost instantly the room was filled with silence.

" Hey what the hell bitch?" exclaimed one voice followed by agreements.

" Maybe if you let her talk, we'd know," said no other than Soujiro.

I flashed him a smile. " Okay, listen up people, you have about ten minutes to get the hell out of this house, before the cops show up!"

Immediately there was a mad dash for the door.

' _Thank God I'm on the table.'_

" Oh shit!" Looking over to the entrance way from the hall, I saw Misao hop up onto the counter just in time.

2:00a.m.

The kitchen had been completely cleared out, with the exception of Misao, Soujiro, myself, and surprisingly Aoshi and Kenshin. All of a sudden in came Tae, the Fox, and Sano as well.

" Well that was fun," I said sarcastically, as I got down from the table. As an after thought, " Hey Megumi."

" This is awkward," stated Megumi after awhile of silence. " Don't just sit their Misao, how bout introducing everyone."

" What, why does it have to be me," asked Misao.

" Cause its you, so just do it," commanded Megumi.

" Fine, fine. Well you know Soujiro and Kaoru, and Tae, and that's Sano, which I'm sure you already knew, and that there is Aoshi and Kenshin," said Misao pointing them out.

The silence was cut short by the sound of sirens approaching.

" Alrighty then, it was nice meeting everyone, Tae, do you need any help cleaning up?" I asked, clasping my hands together.

" No, I'll have the help clean up tomorrow, and simply jus' turn off all the lights and hopefully they'll keep going," smiled Tae.

" Okay then, I think me and Misao will be going now," I said.

" Hey, can you give me a lift? My ride got the hell out of here, when the word cops was mentioned," said Megumi flipping her hair over her shoulder.

" Sure." With that, everyone left.

2:15a.m.

Opening the door to my room, Misao headed straight for my bathroom.

After what seemed like forever, we crashed on my bed.

" Aside from being overly drunk, tonight was pretty fun," said Misao stifling a yawn.

" Yeah it wasn't too bad, but tomorrows going to be hell" I said feeling my eyes lids getting heavy.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I am still alive. Yes, I know I haven't updated this story in who knows how long. Yes, I know there are grammar/punctuation mistakes. Yes, I know what I said in my last author's note. No, this chapter is not edited. Yes, I would greatly appreciate it if someone would like to be my beta reader. No, the pay is not good, and there are no fringe benefits, no paid vacations, and no company picnics. No, I did not fire nor did I get rid of my other beta reader midnight song, I just understand that everyone has a life, including her...and no, I don't know why I'm talking like this. Ok anyways to the reviewers:**

**Observent passerby..** :hides in corner: I know my sentence structure and overall grammar/punctuation needs help, and I know for a fact that this chapter is probably riddled with them. Its something I know I need to work on, and although this chapter isn't edited, it doesn't mean I ignored your advise...I just need a beta reader. :grins: So thanks for your criticism.

**crazy fanfic lover:** :does little jig: Hizzah! You like my story! lol. anyhoo hope you stick around, and sorry for the late update.:grins:

**SkyFairy77:** WHOOP! You came back. hahahahaha...:clears throat: anyways I dont know why a lot of people dont review my stories. I'm just happy people do, and I haven't gotten any flames either:grins:anyhoo sorry for the late update, I promise not to take so long next time...wait, I take that back. :grins: I dont make promises unless I know I ca keep it. I'll update as soon as I get one more beta reader and the net chapter is edited, then I'll update. : D

**openwindow:** : D I'm happy that you thought my story was spectacular, even though it had about a million mistakes. :grins: I promise that'll be fixed as soon as my editor midnight song, is no longer on hiatus, or once someone agrees to being another one of my editors...who knows how long that'll be but hopefully soon. Anyhoo thanks for the review and I hope you stick around, cause it would make me happy :grins: I also appreciate your help!

**R&R please! **


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I live!**

**Previously**

" _Yeah, it wasn't too bad, but tomorrows going to be hell," I said feeling my eyes lids getting heavy._

**Ch 6**

Blood shot eyes, ringing ears, headache to the point where your head feels like its going to explode, dry mouth, and tongue that feels like sand paper, in simple terms; one hell of a hangover. Though I have to admit, Misao seemed to be worse off than me. At least I wasn't throwing up as if I had morning sickness.

Taking a quick shower, while Misao lay on my bed dying, I replayed the events of last night and earlier this morning.

Within fifteen minutes, I was dressed in a pair of dark blue Dickies pants, a white t-shirt with AC/DC Back In Black written on it in black, and was now in the process of drying my hair, as Misao took her turn in the shower.

Another fifteen minutes, and Misao was dressed in a pair of black Capri pants and a violet colored tank top, and was ready to go downstairs for a late breakfast.

Reaching the kitchen, we were greeted by Soujiro eating a bowl of cereal.

" Hey, you guys just get up?" asked Soujiro drinking some orange juice.

" Do you have to talk so loud," asked Misao grabbing her throbbing head.

" Oh that's right, Aoshi said that you were pretty wasted the other night," smiled Soujiro eating another spoonful of cereal.

Misao blushed. " Yeah…well not my finest night."

" Yeah I'll say…uh Soujiro," I said somewhat timidly.

" Yeah," he said looking at me questioningly.

" Sorry about the other night… you know for being a bitch," I said embarrassed.

He smiled his genuine smile. " Its cool, just…"

" Yeah, I know."

" Well I don't! What happened," asked Misao being her nosey self.

" Nothing, Misao. I was just drunk," I said laughing at her behavior.

An hour had passed, and we still were in the kitchen talking about the night before, leaving out certain parts, and retelling others.

" It sounded like a corny line out of some action movie, ' Don't tell me that I've had enough, I'll tell you when I've had enough,'" I said telling Soujiro how I had found Misao arguing with Aoshi.

" Why is it that I'm the one you guys are always laughing at," said Misao red faced at hearing about her actions at the party.

" Cause you're the funny one, and the only one who gets herself in those types of situations," I said smiling at her.

" Oh, hey if you want to go to the skate park with me today, then we should go now, Kaoru, cause I got plans today," said Soujiro looking at his watch. Standing up, he took all our bowls, and put them in the sink.

" Wait, your going to a skate park, Kaoru? Now this I gotta see," said Misao giggling.

" I've been to a skate park before," I declared at the giggling Misao.

" I know but in how long? This should be funny," said Misao dodging my hand.

- At the Skate Park-

" Why is it that there is always about a million guys here, when we come," I asked feeling self-conscious with so many eyes on us.

" Don't tell me that the Kaoru Kamiya is intimidated by some guys," said Soujiro cocking an eyebrow.

" Haha funny, now are you going to show me how to do a heel flip or not?" I asked semi glaring at him.

" I promised didn't I, but I still don't see how you can do a gap to front-side wall-ride , but you can't do a simple heel flip," said Soujiro scratching his head.

" I am what I am, leave me alone."

" Yeah, you're a freak," acknowledged Misao looking around.

I glared, Soujiro laughed.

--

A hour later, and Soujiro had to leave, leaving me and Misao. ( Along with his board, for Misao who had also wanted to join the fun) Having gathered a large group of guys, who thought it was cool of Misao and I to try and learn to do some form of trick on a skateboard, we had many willing guys who wanted to take over teaching.

About another hour, and I had finally done a heel flip successfully, and had also learned to do a backside heel flip.

" Yes! I finally did it," I exclaimed pumping my fist into the air, earning myself a lot of cheers.

Sitting myself next to Misao, who at the moment seemed to be in a deep discussion on the resent Inuyasha episode, with Yahiko.A brown eyed, tan, black spiky-haired third grader, that Misao baby-sits once in a while.

"I'm telling you, last nights episode was one of the best."

" Like hell it was! It was way to mushy," exclaimed Yahiko with a look of disgust.

Guessing puberty's still a foreign concept to him.

"Your still to young to understand romance…by the way your still to young to talk like that," said Misao ruffling his hair.

Standing up, he said a quick goodbye before being called away by his older brother.

"So what do you want to do now," I asked laying down in the grass.

" I don't know," said Misao stretching out her arms. " How bout we go get some ice cream? Its fuckin' hot!"

" You paying? Cool!"

" What? I just suggested we get ice cream, your paying for your damn self," exclaimed Misao walking off towards the park's exit.

Laughing, I grabbed my board and fallowed Misao.

--Ice Cream Truck--

" Thank you," we said in unison to the elderly man in front of us.

" No, thank you. I must say, I've never had such lovely ladies literally chase down my truck for two cookies n' cream and rocky road ice cream cones," said the man highly amused by our antics.

" Yeah well get use to it, cause we'll be back!" stated Misao clearly enjoying her rocky road ice cream.

Smiling sheepishly, we waved good bye to the man and headed over to a couple of turned over trash cans, where two skateboards were conveniently hidden under all the fallen debris.

Grabbing our boards, we continued to glide aimlessly down the streets of Tokyo.

Finding ourselves in Everywhere N' In-between, a music store, we spent the next hour and a half at the listening booths. Listening to everything ranging from Michelle Branch _Goodbye to You, _The Beatles _Let It Be, _and Rammstein _Moscow._

"Oh my god! Kaoru, look what I just found, it's Run DMC and AeroSmith _Walk This Way_!" exclaimed Misao jumping up an down. "Oh man, I haven't heard this song since me and you thought it'd be cool to learn to play it."

"You should buy it," I said a genuine smile touching my face, wavering only when I realized what was happening.

"Kaoru…it's okay to smile," said Misao tentatively who had seen the abrupt change on my face, "it's okay to-to live."

Nodding my head in understanding, I turn my gaze from Misao's compassionate face. In truth I do understand, I know that life goes on where it has come to an abrupt stop for others, I know that. When all seems dull and all you want to do is drown yourself in your own pool of sadness, life goes on. Feelings of great despair and loss become so great that the only thing left is to end it, feeling that you will be one step closer to what you have lost- knowing it to be selfish- unable to do it, for the thought of disappointment and pain it would cause others. Incapable of detaching yourself from this world, knowing its unfairness, knowing that's not what she would have wanted. Powerless to leave the rest that you care so deeply for behind, no matter how much you may miss that one person, thus leaving you only one plausible option- to live on.

Feeling Misao's gaze still on me (though it had never left me) I made my way to the posters; one of which had caught my eye. An Offspring poster, with the lyrics of _Gone Away _on it.

_**Maybe in another life**_

_**I could find you there**_

_**Pulled away before your time**_

_**I can't deal its so unfair**_

_**And it feels**_

_**And it feels like**_

_**Heaven's so far away**_

_**And it feels**_

_**Yeah it feels like**_

_**The world has grown cold**_

_**Now that you've gone away**_

_**Leaving flowers on your grave**_

_**To show that I still care**_

_**But black roses and Hail Mary's**_

_**Cant bring back what's taken from me**_

_**I reach to the sky**_

_**And call out your name**_

_**And if I could trade**_

_**I would**_

_**And it feels**_

_**And it feels like**_

_**Heaven's so far away**_

_**And it stings**_

_**Yeah it stings now**_

_**The world is so cold**_

_**Now that you've gone away**_

_**I reach to the sky**_

_**And call out your name**_

_**Please let me trade**_

_**I would**_

'_Funny thing how a simple song can capture how your feeling… irony's a bitch,'_ I thought with a ghost of a smile forming on my lips.

Without a moments hesitation, I purchased the poster.

TBC...

**AN:…..So yeah I'm guessing I should end the chapter there…or should I write a bit more? I know it goes from a sort of typical day to sort of sad and confusing at the end, but I don't know it just sort of popped out there. If not there then I would have ended up in some other chapter…..it just shows some stuff about Kaoru and what not. It'll be explained in later chapters and things will get clearer, so sorry if I confused you guys. Just remember it'll be explained:laughs: Anyways, I'm still looking for a beta reader. so thischapter isn't really edited. Don't eat me! I'm really sorry, damn i feel like a hypocrite saying the next chapter will be edited, no the next one for sure. but damn someone needs to agree to edit it first:shuffles feet: how embarassing is that? lol. jk. i actually kind of forgot...hehehe. anywyas to the reviewers: **

**Jasmine blossom625: Thanks for the review! I appreciate it :grins: And yes there will be more fluff throughout the story. So if you have any particular couple, or any scene/interaction suggestions feel free to tell me!**

**SkyFairy77: HAHA! I'm back!...although still beta reader less...less...but who cares I updated! lol. Thanks for the suggestions and the website:grins: That'll definitely come in handy. I'm so happy you like my story that much! hehehe. I hope to get a review from you soon. :grins: OH and before I forget, when will you update YOUR story, Sign On Sign Off? I wait on that story I hope you know. So update, your a good writer!**

**Kristy-chan: Thank you so much for your review! I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter.**

**R&R people!**


End file.
